1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lever button, and more particularly to a lever button of an electronic product, which uses a lever to rotate to generate a travel range and the travel range can be felt by a user when the user presses the lever button.
2. Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a schematic view of the structure and action of a cantilever button of the prior art is shown. A button member 11 of a housing 10 of a conventional electronic product (e.g., a server, notebook computer, etc.) employs a hot melt process to deform a cantilever 12 to form a fixed point, and the cantilever 12 swings with the fixed point as a fulcrum to achieve the action way that a pressing section 13 is pressed downward and recovers automatically. However, this action way has the following defects. The tolerance is difficult to control, the consistency of hot melt is not good, strength is poor, a fixture is needed in course of construction of hot melt, and the materials (including the entire panel and button) cannot be recovered as an error or damage occurs. The feeling of touch differs when pressing down, especially as two points are hot melted, the feeling of touch on left and right sides of the pressing section are different. Buttons cannot be evenly attached onto the panel.